


Kissing The Boo-boos

by ficforthought



Series: Various Weechester ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Dean tends to four year old Sammy's boo-boos because he's an excellent big brother.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Various Weechester ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903729
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Kissing The Boo-boos

At eight years old Dean Winchester is already an old hand at cleaning wounds, whether it’s when Dad gets back from a hunt a little worse for wear, or like now when he’s applying Band-Aids to the cuts and grazes on Sam’s knees where the skin is raw and shredded from his fall on the playground. 

Four year old Sammy is sitting on the counter next to the bathroom sink, Dean kneeling on the floor to patch him up. Once he’s satisfied that the dressing is fully stuck down he stands and moves onto cleaning the heels of Sam’s hands. He carefully dabs and wipes the disinfectant soaked cotton ball over the scrapes, wincing himself at his brother’s small distressed noise as it stings, “Sorry, Sammy, almost done. You’ve been really brave, how about we see if Scooby Doo is on?” he offers, trying to distract the kid.

Sam sniffles and nods, the remnants of the fat tears that were rolling down his face now drying on his cheeks. He smiles, almost shyly, as he holds his now clean hands up to Dean’s face, “Kiss it better?” 

Dean rolls his eyes, “You’re not a baby anymore, Sammy,” he chides, even though he’s already leaning forward to press his lips gently to the tender skin of each hand, “better?” he asks, getting a vigorous nod and a beaming smile in reply, soft strands of too long shaggy brown hair falling into the kid’s eyes.

All too soon Sam’s face turns serious and he reaches up to trace the barely there bruise on Dean’s cheekbone with pudgy fingers, “Since we don’t have a mommy who kisses _your_ boo-boos better, Dean?”

The question is curious and genuine and when the older boy looks into wide, expectant eyes the thought of telling his brother the truth makes Dean’s chest feel heavy and tight. He doesn’t have the heart to tell the small boy that since he turned five and Dad was so busy trying to find The Thing That Killed Mom any boo-boos Dean’s had got a wet wipe, a pat on the back and a ‘you’re a big boy now’ when John looks up from his books, sometimes not even that. He swallows down the small lump that’s formed in his throat at the memory of their mom and forces a smile, “Dad does, of course!” he replies with fake cheeriness, turning away to throw the cotton balls and wrappers in the bin.

“I’ve never seen him do it,” Sammy replies, sounding unconvinced.

Dean sighs and says the first thing that comes to mind, “You’ve never seen Santa, but you know he brings us presents, right?”

A small frown creases the younger boy’s forehead for a few seconds, “I guess,” he says before raising his arms for Dean to lift him down, “so mommies, daddies and big brothers kiss all the boo-boos better?” 

“ _Especially_ big brothers,” Dean replies, setting Sam on the ground and ruffling his hair. He lets out a small ‘oof’ as his brother practically headbutts him in the chest as he throws his tiny arms around Dean’s waist in a hug.

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam says before running into the main room to see if he can in fact find Scooby Doo.

“You’re welcome, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I gave myself feels with this one!


End file.
